The present invention relates generally to planar rectangular conductors, and more particularly, to magnetic structure and method for minimizing AC resistance in planar rectangular conductors.
One current approach for minimizing AC resistance in planar rectangular conductors requires increasing the cross-section of the conductor. This approach is undesirable for high power density applications in which component volume is critical. Also, such rectangular conductors have thickness that unnecessarily increase fabrication costs.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for magnetic structure and method for minimizing AC resistance in planar rectangular conductors.